A Night Creatures Eyes
by Edwardlover15
Summary: Most people call me a vampire. I’m not. I have their abilities, yes but so much more. I hunt and slay these creatures of the night. I’m not one of you. I’m not one of them. But what I am- well- that’s not important is it?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters; just use them to make up my own stories

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters; just use them to make up my own stories. ;D

**Summary: Most people call me a vampire. I'm not. I have their abilities, yes but so much more. I hunt and slay these creatures of the night. I'm not one of you. I'm not one of them. But what I am- well- that's not important is it?**

**Prologue**

**It was a very typical morning, well typical as it can get for me anyway. Any normal teen would wake up to their alarm clock in their warm bed, having just enough time to get up and get ready for school. They get to have a nice breakfast and actually talk to their wonderful parents. Well newsflash everyone, I am no normal teen. Actually I have no idea what I am. I do know I am a bad-ass freak who gets called gothic or emo, heck even punk! Well that is probably because I wear black all the time and it looks like I haven't eaten in weeks, and I also have scars all over my body, but not from cutting myself. What's the big deal though, right? It's not that important. Well here's me- I am about 5'5, I have an athletic body, I have perfect skin teeth and eyesight, I have long brown straight hair that goes down to about my bust line. And my favorite feature is my eyes I have light vibrant icy violet eyes. Yes, now you think I'm a freak, well I will tell you that I don't have eat or sleep, I can run very fast and I am very strong; but most importantly I can't die. **

**Well people I will try to post the first chapter today! Just tell me if you would like to read something like this! **

**Love **

**- Edwardlover15 **


	2. Ch 1

Disclaimer: Do Not own!!

Ch. 1

I was driving back to where it happened, the place where my parents were killed, the reason why I do what I do and the reason why I want to annihilate all vampires.

I got out of my baby- my Purple Lotus Elise and stepped through the front door, where it _all_ happened. I remember like it was yesterday.

_-Flashback- _

_Monday, October, 31, 1864_

_It was wired because it was one of those rare sunny days in Forks. I new there was a change coming I could feel it. I remember how hot it was. My parents were acting weird they always acted this way, especially when Aunt Colleen, Uncle Brandon, then Uncle Robert, and finally Aunt Isabella; who I'm named after died a horrible death. I new my family was strange and I new they had secrets that they never shared with me. I was a good child I never asked questions, and I guess that's what resulted today because I don't know what I am. _

_It was 7:07 PM I was getting ready for bed when I felt this cold breeze behind me, I was scared. I remember my parents; their faces, they looked horrified. My parents were never scared. _

_I went downstairs to see my mom was staring off into space cleaning the same spot over and over. My Dad was looking out the windows and closing the curtains. _

"_Mom." I called. She looked startled._

"_Isabella!, you scared me what are you doing up?!" _

_Then there was a crash- _

_I saw a handsome young looking man with blonde hair and Topaz eyes. My mother looked at me and told me to run and hide. I did what she told me and ran out the front door, all I remember was running into the forest and fading into blackness. _

_End of Flashback- _

That was ten years ago, I aged until I was Seventeen, then I stopped. I guess that explains why my parents looked so young.

I walked up the stairs and on the seventh step it creaked.

"I guess the renovators didn't do a good job on the house." I said aloud to an empty room.

I walked into my room to see black, blood red, and silver walls, just the way I liked it. I saw a giant king sized bed with the same colors. I was perfect. Tomorrow I'm supposed to start my "normal life" and enroll to Forks High school. Let's see how that goes.

_(The next day)_

I got out of the useless bed and got ready for my first day. I put on my denim skinny jeans, a black satin stitched top, my black velvet boots, a black necklace and I clipped my dagger to my boot. I always carry a weapon everywhere, just in case. Once I brushed my teeth I went out the front door into my car.

I drove off to school, and of course I was speeding. I found the school, and went to the parking lot. I was about to pull into a space when a Silver Volvo pulled in right into the exact same space almost scraping my new paint job. The man in the car got out, looked at me and started laughing. Once I found another space, I got out of the car and was about to go over there when the stupid, shiny Volvo owner came up to me. He took my hand.

"Hey, sorry about that but that's my space, and by the way nice car." He said, and winked at me.

I noticed the pale skin, the inhuman beauty, and of course how cold his presence felt. I new right then that he was different, that he was the creature I hunt, the very same creature that killed my parents.

I immediately put up my guard and pulled my hand away; ruining the moment we had just shared.

"Sorry I don't talk to strangers," I said then I winked and walked away.

I went to the front office, got my schedule and went to my first class. English with Mr. Mason. Great. Of course I was late, do you think I cared?

I handed the stupid slip to the stupid teacher.

"Ah, Isabella, how nice of you to join us, why don't you go sit in the back behind Mr. Newton?" He said.

"Alright, first of all I liked to be called Bella, and second I don't want to sit behind Mr. Fig (Newton) because I know his one and only goal is to get into my pants." I said.

The teacher looked at me funny, and I heard a course of oh's and ah's.

Once I sat in my newly found seat, I looked out the window. It was raining of course. I hated this stupid town, everything about it, but I had to be here I had to keep searching for _him_.

Once the bell rang I headed off to my next class, then after that did the same thing. It was getting pretty boring. You're probably wondering why I enrolled in this stupid school? Well I have to blend in of course.

It was lunch time now, I don't have to eat but I chose to go in there to see who I could make fun of. I got into the cafeteria, found a seat, and sat down. I looked everywhere I saw Mr. Fig and all his friends, I saw all the annoying wanna bees. Then, I saw Stupid, shiny Volvo guy, he was sitting with four others, two guys, and two girls. They were all beautiful, of course. One guy was big and muscular, with brown curly hair; the other guy was lean and still muscular, with blonde hair. Then the two girls, one had black spiky hair, and was pixie-like, and then other was model like with blonde hair also. But Volvo guy was the hottest, I never looked at him before, he had messy bronze hair, and looked pretty muscular, he was hot. I also noticed that they weren't eating and they all looked beautiful, I knew right then and there, that they were vampires.

Hoped you guys liked it! OK and I do accept Criticism!

Edwardlover15


	3. Ch 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters just use them

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters just use them.

Ch. 2

_**Previously: It was lunch time now, I don't have to eat but I chose to go in there to see who I could make fun of. I got into the cafeteria, found a seat, and sat down. I looked everywhere I saw Mr. Fig and all his friends, I saw all the annoying wanna bees. Then, I saw Stupid, shiny Volvo guy, he was sitting with four others, two guys, and two girls. They were all beautiful, of course. One guy was big and muscular, with brown curly hair; the other guy was lean and still muscular, with blonde hair. Then the two girls, one had black spiky hair, and was pixie-like, and then other was model like with blonde hair also. But Volvo guy was the hottest, I never looked at him before, he had messy bronze hair, and looked pretty muscular, he was hot. I also noticed that they weren't eating and they all looked beautiful, I knew right then and there, that they were vampires.**_

The bell rang stopping me form ogling these beautiful creatures. I saw on my schedule that I had Biology with Mr. Banner.

Once I got to the class, I handed the teacher my slip for him to sign. There were barely any students in there yet, so he told me to sit in the seat in the back.

I did as he said and sat in the back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone plop right down next to me. I turned to look to see who it was and guess who I saw? Yep, Volvo guy. Great, just what I needed.

After about five minutes the Teacher said that he didn't plan anything so he told us to talk quietly.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about earlier, and I haven't properly introduced myself, I'm Edward Cullen." He said. He stuck out his and for me to shake.

I took his hand and I felt this electric shock. I quickly pulled away and saw that he did the same; he must have felt that too. I turned back and faced the front. After about two minutes I hear-

"Do I get a name, or am I going to have to guess it?" He said cockily.** (Is that a word?)**

"Well you could try, but I don't see you getting very far. My name is Isabella, but call me Bella." I said.

"Ah, Bella, Beautiful, it suits you." He said, trying to dazzle me.

"If you're trying to dazzle me, it's not going to work, stupid vampire." I murmured the second part quietly.

"What?!" He said.

"What?" I said right back.

He looked panicked, like I new his secret or something, o wait, I did. Ha.

The bell rang and I practically ran to my next class.

Gym, I love gym, I love to run. Once I changed and got to the gym, the teacher announced that we would be running outside on the track. I couldn't help but notice that Vol- I mean, Edward was in this class with one of his "siblings" it was the big one. I saw them coming over here. I quickly turned my back and went outside to the track.

"OK class, today we will be running the 800, 600, 400, 200, and then I will let you have a break and then we will do some abs. **(This is what I had to do in athletics, but I was on a team, 800- two laps, 600- one and a half, 400- one lap, 200- half a lap and of course we were timed and we did not get a break, and if we did not make it in that time, we did it again.) **

"_Easy_." I thought.

"Ok I have partners for everybody, and this will be you partner for the remainder of the year, and no switching. I put everybody Boy, Girl."

Gosh, with my luck, I would get stuck with Fig. Newton.

"Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley."

"Emmett Cullen, Angela Weber."

"Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan." O fuck.

After all the names were called, he told us to go ahead and start running, so I did. It was me, and Edward at the front, and we were not timed so you could go as slow as you wanted, but I kept a fast pace.

"You know, you're a really good runner." Edward said.

"O I know, I usually finish first, wanna race?" I said.

"OK let's see what you got." He announced. That's all I needed to take off. And let's say he was a little upset about that.

"Cheater!" I could hear ten feet behind me. By now I had lapped Mike and Jess. Wow. They are slow. I looked back to see how far behind Edward was when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Shit!" I murmured. He was now in front of me. So I sped up. Once the coach saw what we were doing, he told us to stop because we had finished long before. So he dismissed the whole class to change. I figured that since it was the last period that I would just go home so I ran to my car. I didn't get that far until I saw a figure behind me…

**Well thanks! I hoped you guys liked it; I am not a very good writer. I have really good ideas, but it is hard to put it on paper, well in my case Microsoft, anyways… If you have any criticism it is greatly accepted. Thanks!! And also thanks to Bloodsuckinglove, she helped me with my story, she is my best friend, she has a story called- Life's Easy Right? It is really good and she is a much better writer than me lol… have fun…**

**Edwardlover15**


	4. Authours note sorry!

Authors Note:

Authors Note:

Hey you guys who are actually reading this dreadful story it is now going to be written by Bloodsuckinglove, she was the Co-author after all and she has some really good ideas for this story, so I decided it would be a good idea to give it to her so she can write it. I have some other ideas I would like to write about so for those of you who are reading this go to Blodsuckinglove to read.

Mucho Love,

Edwardlover15 **: D : D**


End file.
